


Our fight is never over

by Lilbug



Series: The 100 drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, bellamy and murphy are leader boyfriends, bells just here for the ride, i wrote this at 5 am it was an impulse post, im so sorry, its actually really different from canon, mainly focused on murphy, might be unrealistic here idk, tbh this was meant to be super sad but it didnt turn out sad, the delinquents work together, they also try to establish peace with the grounders, theyre also actually smart here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: "Don't worry about it," he says. "You'll be safe.""But Dad-""No buts, John. Now, you'll be feeling better by morning. Go to bed, I'll be back soon. I love you.""I love you too, Dad."Then he's gone. And he doesn't come back.An insight on John Murphy's life - before, after, and now.





	Our fight is never over

"Dad," John looks up at his father, his bright blue eyes shining. "Will we ever go back down to the Earth?" His father is quiet for a bit, before smiling. He loves his son - the way he thinks.

"We might. But it could take longer than we'd want. Why? Do you want to go down?" John stares out of the Ark's many windows, watching the colourful planet. 

"I don't like being up _here_." 

Alex laughs, running his fingers through John's hair. "I know. Trust me, I know. But at least we're paving the path for the next generations, which of course, includes _yours_. Maybe you'll get to go down there one day, John. On an adventure. I think.." he pauses, tapping a finger against his chin. "I think you'll be a hero down there. A real leader. What do you think, John?" The boy looks back at his father, a big, crooked grin plastered on his face. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" John laughs, throwing his arms around his father's shoulders. 

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, John." When the boy pulls back, his grin has faded back into a smile. 

"You're the only grown-up who doesn't think I'm dumb. Just 'cause...readings harder for me, or something, I dunno, but- you don't give me those looks," Alex frowns, his grip tightening on his son without any attempt for it to. "Dad?" 

He sighs, brushing back a lock of brown hair out of his boy's pale, narrow face. "You aren't dumb, John. Please, never think of yourself like that, alright? You aren't dumb. You're one of the smartest kids I know. I think you'll be something big one day. Well," he smiles, even if it's just for show. "You already _are_ , but just think! When you're older, you'll have a lot more influence. You're a true leader, John. I really think you'll do a lot of good in this world. Speaking off.." Alex trails off, still smiling. "What do you think you'll be, when you're all grown up?" John shrugs, staring back out of the window. 

"I dunno. A lot of kids probably got that all figured out, huh? But I don't.." 

"A lot of kids just want to fit in," Alex assures his son. "They just want to make their parents, grandparents, cousins...they want to make them proud. Sometimes they want to do something their family wants them to, but.." he frowns. "A lot of the time, they just want their parents to be proud." 

John looks at his dad with a sparkling wonder in his ocean eyes. "Like Clarke Griffin?" Alex laughs, and nods. 

"Yes, like Clarke Griffin. Though I'm surprised you know about her. Her mother doesn't enjoy showing her off." John smiles. 

"She thinks I'm her little brother. And that's...really not allowed. Couldn't that get us...Floated?" Alex shakes his head. 

"No, no. It won't. The Chancellor knows her mother quite well, and he also knows how caring that little girl is. She probably thinks everyone's her family. Don't worry, Thelonious won't think much of it. He'll think it's cute. Speaking of...do you have a _cruuuush_ on her?" John squeals, batting his small hands at his father's chest.

"Eww! That's _gross_ , Dad! I don't even _like_ Clarke!" He huffs, turning completely away from his grinning father. "She's _gross_. I don't even _like_ girls." 

Alex is about to make a snarky comment, when he realises in depth what his son's said. He could just be going through that, "I don't like _anyone_ " phase. But Alex doesn't want to make him feel like he has to hide, because his dad didn't consider he wasn't straight. "You don't like any girls? What about, ah, boys?" John shrugs, lowering his head a bit. "John."

"Yeah, alright? I like boys. Not..not girls. I know everyone else likes whoever's opposite of them, but..I don't. Is that...is um, that bad? Or- or wrong?" Alex pulls his son closer to him, resting his head on his son's. 

"Not at _all_ , John. You liking boys isn't going to make me love you any less. I love you for who you are, and if you like boys, well, good for you! And not everyone likes the opposite. There's quite a few people on the Ark just like you, John. If you ever need to talk to someone who has more experience than me, I think you could talk to Eric Jackson. Abby's assistant? Or, at least, who she'd like as an assistant." John sighs, and buries his head into Alex's shoulder.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

He covers his mouth when he coughs, just like Mom taught him to. "Ohh, John," his mother cooes, wrapping the blanket around him as he sniffles. "How are you feeling, baby? Any better?" He shakes his head, feeling a chill go through his spine. Then he feels too hot. "You gotta keep this on, John. It'll help break your fever, alright?"

"Bu- but Mom, I'm..I'm so _hot,_ " his mom sighs, and sits down next to him on their couch, pressing a kiss to his head. "Mom..don't. You'll get sick." John makes a weak attempt to turn away, but he can't. 

"John, I'm your mother. I'm not going to let you suffer alone," she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "Shh, shh baby. You'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"Doesn't feel like a cold." He grumbles, before coughing into his elbow. 

Vanessa smiles, her green eyes scanning her son. "Well, at least you've kept your sarcasm in tact," she brushes his hair out of his face, frowning when she feels how... _damp_ he is. "Aww, baby. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take this all away from you-" Alex knocks at the door, poking head in. "Hey, Al."

"Hey, Van," he smiles. "Hows our boy?" John looks over at his father, shaking. "Oh, John. I'm really sorry. We should be getting medicine soon. I'll talk to Abby soon." 

"You better. He's not.." she frowns, making a quick hand motion. "Alright, baby. We're gonna let you get some rest. I love you." She kisses the top of his head, and John smiles up at her, his eyes half-lidded with tiredness. 

"Love you too, Mom."

Alex sits down where Vanessa was, smiling. "Alright, John, we're gonna get you medicine. But..not the normal way." John frowns. 

"What? Why?" 

"Don't worry about it," he says. "You'll be safe."

"But Dad-"

"No buts, John. Now, you'll be feeling better by morning. Go to bed, I'll be back soon. I love you." 

"I love you too, Dad."

Then he's gone. And he doesn't come back.

* * *

"You piece of fucking _shit_!" His mom screams, throwing the empty beer bottle at him. "You fucking killed him! You worthless, little _bitch_! Go fucking with him, huh? Huh?! Go goddamn _Float_ yourself, you useless little _whore_!" John, _no_ , Murphy, flinches away from it. "Get out! _GET OUT!!_ " He doesn't have to be told twice. He ducks out of the place he once thought was safe. Murphy skids into the wall, feeling the bruise on his shoulder flare back up. He sprints down the Ark's hallways, finding himself in the recreational room. He makes sure there's no one else there, and sits down on the nearest couch. Murphy curls up into a ball, holding a hand to his head. Fuck. He's can feel the glass pinching into his flesh, and he scowls. Fucking fuck. He sits back up, holding his arm out in front of him. There's blood. _Everywhere_. Christ. 

"Fuck, fuck.." he trails off, swallowing. It stings like _hell_. Murphy scans the area around him, cursing the Chancellor for multiple reasons. Not having tweezers in the Rec. room, Floating his dad, uhh, turning his mom into a violent, abusive alcoholic. Murphy just decides to pull it out with his hands. He holds his quivering fingers over the glass, closes his eyes, and tugs. He bites down on his lip so hard, he's pretty sure he can taste blood. When he opens his eyes, he has the chunk of glass in his fingers. But it's still in his arm. He watches as he slowly pulls it out, throwing the bloodied piece to the side. He hopes someone steps on it and dies. He does the same with the next three pieces, eventually appreciating the slight sting. Lets him know he's doing it right. If there's no pain, well, then he fucked up. He lies back against the couch, closing his eyes. Goddamn. 

"Hey," Murphy launches up, scowling as he crosses his bloody arms across his chest. "Oh, shit. Are you alright?" The big, brown eyes of _Bellamy Blake_ find his. "You're...John, right?" 

"My _name_ is _Murphy_ ," he scowls even more as he fully sits up. "And I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Isn't this normal?" He grins, hoping it makes the man leave him alone. "Man" is a light term - Bell is barely older than he is. Maybe a year or two, Murphy's never paid attention. "You can go, now." 

Bellamy frowns, and crouches down in front of him. "Let me see." 

"Wow, eager to give me a blowjob, huh? Calm yourself." 

"Just give me your goddamn arms, Murphy," the younger boy shrugs, throwing his bloodied and bruised arms out. "Have you always been this big of a pain in the ass?" He shrugs, trying to get rid of the image of his dad in that fucking chamber. His last smile, the way he didn't meet Murphy's eyes. Back when he was still John. He's not John anymore. No. He's never going to be John. Not again. "What happened?" 

"How honest do you want me to be?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"Really honest." 

Murphy smirks. "My mom's an alcoholic who wants me dead, and tries to do that everyday." 

"Jesus fuck _almighty_.." Bellamy frowns, sitting back on his heels. "Murphy, that..that is _not_ alright, you..you need to get away from her. Do you want me to call the gua-"

"No!" The word is out of his mouth without him realising it. "No. Don't. She's the only family I have left, alright? Even if she's a bitch, she's..still my mom. I guess," he shrugs again. "Not defending her or anything, she's a bitch from hell, but she's still my mom. She'll get better." Murphy's lying to himself and he _knows_ it damn well. Bellamy very clearly can see that, too, but he just lightly shakes his head, like he's dealing with a kid. And well, that kind of pisses him off. He's _not_ a kid. He's seen his dad get Floated because of him, watched his mom get fucked up, 'cause of him yet again. 

"You should come with us, tonight. Sleep in the Blake's room," Bellamy offers. "Even if you say no, I'll come and get you." Murphy scowls. 

"Then why phrase it almost like a question?" He scoffs. "Whatever. Why don't we go over there _right now_ , just for funsies?" Bellamy shrugs, standing up. Murphy can tell he's about to offer his hand, so he can get pulled up. "Don't fucking do it." 

"Do what?" 

Murphy rolls his eyes. "The hand thing. Put it down, Blake. Not gonna hold it," the older boy scowls, but shrugs as the two of them walk, side by side. Murphy doesn't really like it. He hates his mom, that's for goddamn sure. He hates Bellamy, for being nice. He hates Jaha, for killing his dad. Hates the bitch that pushed the button that Floated his father. Hates the person he's become. No..no, he doesn't. He likes this. He likes being Murphy - John was too...too trusting. Caring. Maybe he can fuck up Bellamy's life, somehow. Ruin something about it. Or...maybe he'll just stay there. He's already planning to burn down the commanding officer's quarters down. The one who pushed the button that killed his dad. He can do it, way too easily. Won't be hard, Murphy just needs a lighter and a little bit of gas. He knows exactly where to get those, too. Not a big deal. "Is this it?" He asks, staring at the door where Bell's stopped at. 

"Yeah," Murphy notices the pattern in which the boy knocks. Like it's some dumb, secret or something. After about a minute, a woman's face pokes out, frowning. "Hey, mom."

"Bellamy," she smiles. It's forced, Murphy can tell. "How are you?" The curly haired boy doesn't really seem all that amused. He barely humours her with a smile. "And who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Murphy," he nods over to the brown-haired kid. The woman puts out her hand. Murphy feels extremely uncomfortable, but he shakes it anyways. "Is it alright if he stays overnight with us?" At that, the woman's face drops completely. 

"Give us a second, Murphy, alright?" She smiles sweetly at him, before a scowl appears on her face. She grabs Bellamy by the arm, and drags him in the room. Murphy sways back and forth on his heels, awkwardly looking at the ground. After five or so minutes, the woman appears again, opening the door fully. "Alright, come on in. Bell, since this was your idea, care to do the honours?" 

Bellamy flushes, ducking his head. "Uhmm...Octavia..? It's okay. You can come out," Murphy rolls his eyes. What, they have a pet cat or something up here? He crosses his (still bleeding) arms, tapping his foot against the metal. "Promise," he almost leaps the _fuck_ back when a head of light brown hair emerges from the floor. Green eyes meet blue. Holy shit. 

"Bell!" She hisses, almost ducking right back under the floor. She's dead silent, though, when he grabs her arm. "What are you _doing_?" She growls, trying to get free.

"Bell," his mother warns, eyeing Murphy. "Now you know. Bell told me about you. We'll make sure your mother gets Floated, if you say anything." Well, Murphy decides that is pretty smart. He likes Bellamy's..and Octavia's..mother.

"Just like I have information on you," he starts, slowly. Fair trade. "Alright. I didn't really plan on doing anything, but thanks for the info," he shrugs, taking a step towards Octavia. She seems younger than him, maybe by a year or so. "Hey," she glares at him. "I'm Murphy." 

"..Octavia." Their mom snaps her head towards the door, eyes wide. 

"Bell," Murphy can see the fear in all of their eyes. "Bell."

Murphy, for what _ever_ reason, looks at them. "I'll cause a distraction."

"What?" Bellamy looks over at him, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"You heard me," the blue eyed boy scoffs. "I'll give you time," he can hear the guards getting closer. "Don't...don't fuc- sorry -, don't look at me like that," and then he's gone. He disappears through the door, grinning at the trio of guards. "Ahh, shit," Murphy throws his hands behind his back, hoping they didn't notice that he has _nothing_. "Guess you caught me," the trio stares at him, before they fucking _run_ at him. Murphy grins, and whirls around, booking it as fast as he can down the hallway. He leaps a counter in the mess hall, skids into the wall in said mess hall, but he keeps going. "Fuck, what are they _teaching_ you?!" He shouts over his shoulder, turning the next corner as sharp as he can. Murphy feels his heart race at that, 'cause if he hadn't made it, he would've rammed right into the iron plated wall. His nose pulses at that. He keeps running, turning as many corners as possible, ducking through multiple storage closets. He ducks into one, and buries himself under about thirty boxes, making himself as small as possible. 

"Goddammit, where'd the kid go?" 

"I don't know! He went that way, and then he just.."

"Disappeared? Yeah. Fuck. Who even _was_ he?" 

"I dunno. Couldn't get a close enough look." 

"Fuck. Jaha's gonna be pissed."

"He'll get over it. Let's go. Make sure Abby and Jackson's supplies are what they need to be." Murphy grins, and waits a couple of minutes to get back up. He brushes the dust off of his pants, and skips all the way back to the Blakes' room. He knocks, just like Bellamy did, and the door swings open to only two Blakes. 

Murphy grins, tossing his hair to the side. "Don't worry. They're going to Abby's," he feels arms around him, and then his ribs fucking _break_ under the force of Ms. Blake's hug. "Augh, ow, um, thhaaaanks..?" He can see Bellamy from across Ms. Blake's shoulder, and he's smiling. Softly. _NO_. Murphy does not even slightly _like_ Bellamy, let alone have a _crush_ on him. Maybe a hankering to fuck him, yeah, but nothing more than that. 

"Do you know how long you were gone, Murphy?" She asks. 

"Umm, not really." 

"Thirty-seven minutes. And in that time, we hide O in twenty seconds. But..you didn't come back until you knew it was safe, huh?" Murphy's pretty sure she's about to cry, because he can see the tears on the sides of her eyes. "Feel free to stay as long as you'd like. You're welcome here anytime. Just make sure to use the knock." Murphy nods when he's released, and when Octavia appears again, she tackles him in a hug. Bellamy pulls out a pack of cards, and it turns out that Octavia's a professional in Blackjack. Huh. Maybe this family isn't so bad. 

Maybe he'll get a second chance with this one.

* * *

Octavia gets arrested a month before he does. 

He finds his own mom in a pool of her vomit. Dead. 

He watches Aurora, the Blake's mom, get Floated. She kisses his head like he's her own son. Aurora is Floated by the same man who Floated his father. His mom is Floated, too. Just not because she commited a crime. He watches Bellamy get demoted from guard to janitor, and he watches Octavia get shoved into a cell, screaming and pleading for Bell to take care of him. Of _Murphy_. He makes gasoline, and finds one of his mom's old flip lighters. He watches the commanding officer's quarters burn to the ground, the orange reflecting in his deep blue eyes. He's found, of course. After about two hours of a chase. He's been the distraction for so long. Whenever it was a random inspection, and the Blakes didn't have time to prepare, he'd duck out and fuck shit up. He watches Bellamy's eyes go from proud to hurt, to even more hurt when he watches Murphy get dragged away. He's put in the cell furthest from Octavia. His roommate, or _cellmate_ , is John Mbege. He goes by John. 

It's a good thing Murphy stopped going by that name a long time ago. He sees Finn Collins talking to Clarke Griffin. Clarke's in a cell, too. Something her father did, Murphy doesn't really care. All he cares about is Bell, O, and how the fuck he's getting them out of here. Raven Reyes talks to Finn, and sometimes Murphy. They play poker together. She's good at it, and he's even better. But he lets her win, because he can tell she's going through a lot. Her mom was Floated, too. He isn't sure why. Clarke doesn't really talk to him - barely even knows him. She doesn't remember it, but he does. Back when she'd prance around, following him constantly, telling everyone they were brother and sister. Jasper Jordan and Monty Green are there, too. For smoking. Apparently it was Monty's fault, for not hiding the bag of... _herbs_... better. Murphy can tell the two are dating, even if they try to keep it secret. They're obvious. Wells Jaha visits Clarke often. She hates him, but Murphy hates him more. Some guy named Atom tries to fuck Octavia. She doesn't like him, and Murphy doesn't let him. Bell visits, from time to time. When he can slip away. 

He talks to O for hours one week, then Murphy the next. Sometimes he slips a hand inside the bars, holding Murphy's. He doesn't complain. Over the years, Murphy's "hankering to fuck" Bellamy has become more of an actual "crush". A need to be around him, or a want. Murphy still isn't sure. But a lot of the time, they don't even talk. Just sit there with each other, stare at each other. Murphy isn't complaining - he likes to look at Bell. But hearing his voice from time to time would be nice. Some guy named Sinclair comes in with Raven every now and then. They talk to Murphy and Finn a lot. Fuck, Raven even's been teaching him how to fix simple things. He's teaching her how to evade more people much more quickly. Everyone in the Skyblock, or whatever it is, he doesn't remember the name 100%, get a lot closer. Mbege is moved, though. To a new cell. His second cellmate commits suicide the day before he's supposed to be Floated. His name was Evan. Murphy remembers _that_ very vividly. They didn't clean out Evan's body for a solid week. They brought Mbege back after Evan. The two started a game - say a category, and try to name everything within that category you can think of. They'd have spelling bees, and everyone would join in.

Murphy was never good at them, but he liked hearing the others laugh. Not because he made them laugh, but because they were laughing, even when facing death. 

Then, _it_ happens. Marcus Kane walks in, with the Chancellor. Murphy imagines wrapping his hands around the bastard's neck. But he sees O's eyes focused on him, her head shaking. So he sits back down. They're told that they're going down to Earth. All of them. There's, in total, one hundred. He notices that Wells is in a cell. Nathan Miller, the one right next to him, laughs. 

"Getting rid of the expendables, huh?" 

They're all thrown into a singular classroom, and Murphy laughs his _ass_ off when he sees Harper and Monroe there. The two idiots probably accidentally stole food. Monroe sometimes forgot things right after she did them, and Harper was..is.. _waaaay too loud_. The guy there, training them, Pike, he beats the shit out of Murphy. To prove a point. But Murphy's more than impressed when his entire "class" leaps in, defending him. He sees Octavia first, fist slamming into Pike's throat. Jasper jumps on top of him, and Monty busies himself by attempting to open the door, for the guards to come in. Nathan's busy pickpocketing the bastard teacher, grabbing his taser and fucking him over completely. Murphy spits blood in Pike's face. 

"There. I've taught you all you need to know." 

"We're not gonna live because of you," Murphy snarls. "We'll live because of each other. 'Cause of our skills. It had nothing to do with you. Go Float yourself." 

* * *

The dropship is even worse. Collins does tricks in the air, amplifying his title of "Spacewalker". Clarke screams at everyone, and when they land, two people are dead. Murphy watches as Bellamy appears, and Octavia screams, throwing herself into his arms. Murphy's made sure that O's been safe, and taken care of. She's basically his little sister, too. Murphy gets a hug next, hidden from everyone else, though. Bellamy suggests cutting off their wristbands, Clarke tells everyone it's a _very_ stupid idea. Murphy shrugs, and taps the little metal band. "We aren't _owned_ by them," he scoffs. "But they aren't coming off." 

Bellamy shrugs, but he agrees with Murphy. 

A lot happens in the first day - Murphy and Bellamy seem to run the place, but everyone works together. After the first, "We're back, _bitches_!" (Which, of course, O learnt from Murphy), everyone works. They party after a bit of exploration. A group of people are sent out to find "Mount Weather", and after an hour or two, they come back with one less. Jasper got speared. Monty's freaking the fuck out, Octavia is quite honestly scared, and Clarke just tries to problem solve. Finn awkwardly sits in the back of the camp, watching with longing eyes. Murphy takes charge, grabbing Bell's hand. 

"Whoever's here clearly doesn't like us. Probably 'cause we're in _their_ land. Peace isn't what I'm about, but fuck it, let's try. So we don't _die_ right away. Jasper isn't dead, he'll be fine. We just need to find him." Bellamy grins at him, and Murphy can't exactly ignore that fire in his heart. His dad's words ring in his head.

 _"I think you'll be a hero down there. A real leader. What do you think, John?"_

Murphy doesn't think he's a hero. Not a leader, either. But he can't help but smile when he thinks about it. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe he'll be something more than an orphaned boy of an alcoholic and a kind-hearted man. He isn't sure what he is to Bell, or what Bell is to him, but they make it work as they take on the world, one step at a time, together. Clarke is the female counterpart to Bell, and Murphy can tell that they hate each other. From each background they came from, it's not hard to know why. Clarke and Wells are the rich, protected kids. Nothing they do is wrong. They got everything. A princess and her lackey. Murphy doesn't _hate_ her, but he doesn't want her there. 

They find Jasper a few hours later.

* * *

They're called Grounders. 

Or, at least, that's what they call them. The sadistic attempt at peace doesn't work as well as it should. Octavia is kidnapped, and then brought back, _by_ a Grounder. Bellamy is furious, obviously, but Murphy lets the man explain. Or..at least show that he isn't going to hurt them. He shows them his journal, and Murphy's one of the firsts to understand Grounder language. Sure, he's never been great with spelling, but he can figure this out. The Grounder sleeps in the top of the dropship, and Murphy can tell that he's in love with Octavia. He promises to keep an eye on her for Bell, so long as he gives the man a chance. Fuck if he trusts this primal human, 'cause goddamn he does _not_. But he isn't exactly pinning to die to some tetanus infected spear. Monty spends all his time with Jasper, and Murphy notices the ship that crashes down into the river. He sends out a scout party, including himself, Bell, Clarke, and Harper. They find fucking _Raven Reyes_ , and Murphy's the first to start laughing. 

"Do you think she brought poker materials?" Harper asks, grinning as the four of them help her out of the ship.

"..Damn right. Also, stop..cutting off..the wristbands...you dumb fucks." 

Murphy grins. "There she is. Reyes is back." 

"Fuck you." 

"Hey, that's _my_ job," Bellamy scowls, but he smiles at Raven when she bursts out laughing. "C'mon. Let's get back to camp to radio in, before they kill all those people."

When they get back to camp, the Grounder and Octavia are laughing and communicating freely with everyone else in camp. His name is Lincoln, it turns out. No last name, just..Lincoln. Murphy calls him Lincoln Woods, behind his back. Because he's from the Woods Clan. Trikru. Lincoln talks about a Commander, about his leaders, about everything. He's a peacekeeper. He's also the reason of the horn blowing - the poisonous fog warning. Murphy appreciates that. He wishes Atom knew that. But he's glad that they can start learning more about the land. When asked about the mountain, Lincoln immediately says _hell no_. Mount. Weather kills people. Horribly. Clarke flushes when every eye turns to her, for being so insistent about going to the mountain. Murphy sighs, and starts a fire. 

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

When Charlotte blames him for killing Wells, no one believes her. No one. Not even the ones who hate him the most. 

She commits suicide the next night, after running into the forest. Bellamy blames himself. Murphy tells him that even if she was a kid, she knew right from wrong. She didn't have to kill him. They bury Wells as the third death the next day. 

Murphy hopes that the count doesn't get any higher. 

Lincoln starts to teach them Grounder language. Trigedasleng. Basic things, like how to say your name, how to say peace, how to say hello and goodbye. How to say the words that mark the end of someone's life. _Your fight is over_. _Yu gonplei ste odon_. Murphy asks how you say "May we meet again" in Trigedasleng. Lincoln smiles. 

" _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ " 

The blue-eyed man stares at his friends, his family, his companions. He takes a deep breath, and approaches Wells' grave, with all of the Delinquents trailing behind him. 

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." The words echo around the camp, and even Lincoln says them. And then, softly, Octavia stares at Wells' grave.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." She's the first one to say them, but everyone else follows.

* * *

 _"MURPHY SHOOT!"_ Raven screams as a panther strikes forwards. Murphy does, but when he hears Raven's cry of pain, he knows he didn't shoot the panther. After a second's hesitation, he keeps shooting, keeps shooting until the pelt is stained with bright red. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck! Murphy, I can't- Murphy.." Raven gasps, clutching her leg to her chest. "Ohhh, god, fuck.. I can't move it, I can't.." 

"Raven!" He rushes over to her, dropping down onto his knees. "CLARKE! I need you!" He shouts, making quick work of Raven's jeans with his knife. "Fuck, shit, Raven..no, no...no! I didn't mean to, the..you.." the mechanic holds up a hand, closing her eyes. 

"You are making this _so_ much worse." 

"What ha-- Oh fuck," Clarke hisses, looking frantically around. "Uh, shit...I don't have- _fuck_. Raven...is the bullet still in there?" 

"Yep." She pops the fucking 'p'. 

"Fuck!"

"Yeah." Lincoln, Octavia, and Bellamy all appear, almost topping in over each other. Finn is nowhere to be seen. Murphy makes a mental note to kill him later. 

"Clarke," Lincoln frowns. "I've seen this before, just not with bullets. I think...with our medical knowledge of things such as this, we can save her. What happened, fully? Where is the bullet?" 

Raven hisses as she shrugs. "Spine. I can feel it. Fuck..." 

"Her legs.." Lincoln closes his eyes. "We need to do this. Quickly." Murphy holds Raven's hand the entire time, and when she finally passes out due to the pain, he can feel his hand pulsing. He feels and sees the nail marks, and he notices how his hand is bleeding. He doesn't care - so long as Raven is fine. So long as Raven is fine.

So long as one of his best friends is fine. 

* * *

Raven isn't fine. Not exactly. Clarke and Lincoln manage to save her life, and one leg. But the other..she can't feel it. So, Murphy uses every ounce of fucking training Raven taught him. 

He makes her a brace. The next two days he's solely focused on that, barely even talking to Bell or O. When it's done, he appears in Raven's room, setting it on the table. "Tell me when you want help with it." He whispers, knowing well she won't want any help. Clarke checks in on her regularly, and so do Monty and Jasper. Half of the goddamn camp is concerned, and Miller's been doing more and more night watches, just out of anxiety. They build walls, in the meantime. Lincoln helps, shows them how to properly do things. But he also watches Raven with Clarke, making sure the girl -- no, _woman_ \-- is fine. As fine as she can be. Raven, well, wakes up, and laughs at the brace. 

"I clearly am a shit teacher." 

"Shut up and go to bed, if you're gonna be like that," Murphy sticks his tongue out at her, watching her smile. "Want me to help?" 

"Maybe." 

He does, and when it's on, Raven fucking leaps out of bed. "Raven!" He screeches, watching a a head of blonde hair and a bald one appear, both with heavy concern in their eyes. "I made a brace, and now she's out of bed."

"Raven." Lincoln sighs.

"Raven." Clarke sighs. 

"Fuck you." Raven sighs. 

* * *

Maybe five years ago, Murphy wouldn't have expected any of this. 

Him and Bellamy have two kids. A little boy named Auggie, and a little girl named Becca. Raven has someone for herself - a woman named Luna. Clarke and the Commander, Lexa, run over the entire Earth together. Octavia and Lincoln live in the forest together, and Jasper and Monty officially are married. 

Five years ago, he'd still be in that cell on the Ark. The Ark never came down to the ground. Murphy doesn't know why. Abby went radio silent, and soon all their plans to be reunited failed. Murphy isn't sure if they all died, or if the Ark failed, but he wishes they could see it. They embraced more Grounder-like cultures. They took the mountain down, killing the ones who ruined everything. They left the people like Maya alive - the ones who wanted to help. They kept the mountain active - Clarke, Lincoln, and Nyko had a fucking field day with everything medical there. Most of the Reapers were saved, turned back into normal people. A lot of the Clans merged together, after Nia's death. Roan, being the new king, had decided upon forging an even bigger alliance. Skaikru was obviously fine with this, and Lexa made (and still _is_ ) her legacy peace. Murphy and Bell stopped ALLIE's suffering, and brought back Becca. Raven was ecstatic, for that. Surprisingly, though, her mentor crashed down onto the ground. 

Turns out, the Ark didn't fail. They got more supplies from an old, wandering station, and decided to continue to live. Sinclair also mentioned how they were kinda fucking terrified of the 100, after all that they had been through. Murphy thinks about it, a lot. His dad's words. 

_"I think you'll be a hero down there. A real leader. What do you think, John?"_

He led them in battle, waged deals with Azgeda people, fought the Mountain Men with his fucking _people_. He saved lives, he worked with those he hated, and he made damn well sure that he didn't let them fail. And all by his side, there was Bellamy. 

So maybe he isn't a hero, in a lot of people's eyes, including his own. But Murphy can damn well admit...

 _John_ Murphy is a real hero. A real leader. 

He smiles at the sky, watching the Ark orbit and rotate in the sky. He knows they'll never come down to them. They'll never see each other, they'll never really know what it's like to live so free, and with the people you love. But he's alright with that - he has his _family_. Bellamy, with his dumb brown eyes and curly hair. Octavia, the girl who grew up to be one of the strongest fighters alive. Clarke, who started calling him her brother again. Raven, his best friend in the entire world. Monty and Jasper, the smartest duo in all of existence (Raven's the smartest uno in all of existence). His adopted kids, his adopted family, his _everything._ So he looks up at the sky again, and purses his lips. Maybe they'll meet again. Somewhere. He knows that Grounders believe in an afterlife. He isn't sure if he does, but it's nice. Nice to think about. 

"What do you think, Dad? Was I a hero? A real leader like you thought?" 

Of course, there's no answer. Murphy smiles. 

"I love you, Dad. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. Yu gonplei ste odon."

Somewhere, he's sure he can hear it. His dad's voice.

_"Our fight is never over."_


End file.
